The advantages of power amplification based on a switching power stage are well known. The high efficiency provides several advantages, in terms of minimal weight and volume, higher power handling capability and improved reliability. The fundamental elements in switching power amplification are the modulator, the switching power stage and the demodulation filter to reconstitute the modulated signal. The non-linearity of the switching power stage presents a significant impediment to maintain the modulator performance throughout the subsequent power conversion by a switching power stage. This problem is fundamental and independent on the use of analogue modulation as analogue PWM, or digital modulation as direct digital PCM-PWM conversion.